


Hope

by TadpoleGlee



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadpoleGlee/pseuds/TadpoleGlee
Summary: Emily Boll reflects.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



Emily had always believed in the Dragonriders of Pern. Even when she had to be the practical, logical Governor during the Crossing, she still believed. Her hope that they would protect this new world never faded.

The crash changed that. Locked into pain, she only had thoughts for herself. But when Pierre brought the news, that flame of hope was kindled again.

She wished she could have stood beside Paul when the Dragonriders arrived. She wished she could have seen her dreams realised. And as she struggled to stand, she vowed that one day she would watch the dragons rise.


End file.
